bucklegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
__NOEDITSECTION__ Buck: Legacy is a world of fantasy, inhabited by ponies and other sentient creatures of all different races who have a special relationship with each other. Ponies Ponies make up a majority of the Loria population, they are intrepid and friendly. There are many subcategories of Pony: Earth Pony Earth ponies are tough, hardy and courageous. They use their strength and intelligence to overcome obstacles, focusing on application of labour and technology to solve complex problems and build huge structures. Earth Ponies plan and build enormous cities and deep mines, as well as manufacture Tesla products to further improve their abilities. Earth Pony Adventurers excel as Warrior, Ranger and Steampunkers. Earth Ponies are a playable race in Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition. Unicorn Pony Unicorns are prideful and egotistical, as they are born with a horn that acts as a magical catalyst allows them to control magic from a very young age, making them extremely efficient Clerics, Necromancers or Alchemists. They can lift many and/or large objects with no effort thanks to telekinesis, but as with all magic use; continued use can easily exhaust their minds and bodies. Unicorn Ponies are a playable race in Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition. Pegasus Ponies Pegasi are freedom-loving explorers, given flight thanks to their wings. They are highly dexterous and use speed to their advantage, ideal for communications and logistics. As Adventurers they make ideal Rogues, Stalkers and Pirates. Pegasus Ponies are a playable race in Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition. Shark Pony These strong and athletic ponies live underwater for the majority of their life. Occasionally they come to the surface when the sea become inhospitable. Land based Shark Ponies make a living as Adventurers, while sea based Shark Ponies feed off aquatic life. Shark Ponies are a playable race in the Depth Charge expansion. Batponies An elusive and distrusted r'ace', the origin of Batponies has yet to be revealed. Citizens of Loria rumour that Batponies come from the Abyssal Gate. Batponies have two distinct qualities that make them stand out from other ponies. The first being their black fur and wings, which brings out superstitions about dark omens. The second are their iconic 'piercing' eyes that can penetrate deep into whoever looks into them, Batponies are able to probe the minds of whatever they come across and expose their secrets. Bat Ponies are a playable race that only appear on sale around Halloween. Nagapon Snake-pony hybrids that occupy the Old Kingdom, they are flesh-eating Monsters. See full article Nagapon. Nagapon are not a playable race, as they are Monsters. Shinto Deer The fragile and furtive Shinto Deer live in the Verdigris Forest west of Loria. They dislike the Pony races because of their warlike tendencies. While much less adept Adventurers, they can still defend themselves with their earthly magical talents and nature calls. Shinto Deer where a playable race in the Buck: Legacy 1st Edition Expansion. Shinto Deer will appear with updated rules in the Dark Ambition expansion. Meowmyr A startlingly aggressive race from across the Howling Ocean, Meowmyr are a socially advanced feline empire, with their eyes set on exploring and conquering as much of the world as possible. Their war galleons are constantly seen patrolling far eastern shores. Meowmyr are not a playable race. it's possible they might be included in the Buck: Legacy Tabletop RPG. Zebra A reserved and traditional race from beyond the western boundaries, coming from the Kiln Flats. Zebras do not get caught up in the wars of Ponies, and instead send emissaries to negotiate peace treaties, offering Zebra princesses to wed to Pony nobles and vast quantities of gold and silk as wedding dowries to ensure neutrality. Zebra where almost a playable race in the Buck: Legacy 1st Edition Expansion, they where removed at the last moment because of balancing issues. Zebra will be a playable race in the Like Clockwork expansion. Category:Lore